


Sammy's Education

by Looney_Moon_Beam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Looney_Moon_Beam
Summary: John wants Sam to see that school isn't important. So he tries to get him into a private school to show him that he isn't cut out for the college life. Now all he has to do is convince the young admissions director to let his son into the school.





	Sammy's Education

**Author's Note:**

> Some John smut that's been itching in my brain for a bit.

John shifted on his feet as the young admissions director flipped slowly through Sam’s school history, they had caught her heading to lunch and John had basically shoved the file in her hand. She was now leaning against a column and John couldn’t help but let his eyes wander along her body. She was younger than him, late 20’s maybe early 30’s,

“Never been in a single school longer than six months?” her voice pulled him from forming thoughts, his eyes moved from her long legs back to her eyes. Her eyebrow raised when she caught the motion,

“My job has me on the road a lot,” he smirked, “I told Sammy this was going to be a waste of time, bunch of pretentious upper classers,” He motioned to the two boys sitting in the chairs outside he office bickering with each other. She closed the folder with a scowl,

“His future education is a waste of time?” she stood up straight, “His grades, though scattered across many schools, are excellent. He could have a real future at a great college with proper schooling,”

“So, you’ll take him?”

“Mr. Winchester-”

“Call me John,” he grinned stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She shot a quick glare, “Mr. Winchester, enrollment ended two months ago. I’m sorry, but with your nomadic lifestyle and cost, I would just recommend keep with the public schools,”

“Look Ms.-” he trailed off,

“Atwood,” she sighed crossing her arms, pressing her chest up a bit, he couldn’t help but glance quickly at this,

“Ms. Atwood, I need to show my boy that isn’t for him, that his future is sadly pretty much what I’m doing,”

“So, you think he’s just going to stay with you and the family business? Which is what exactly?”

He brushed the question aside, “Money is no problem. Can we finish this talk in your office?”

“I was on my way to lunch, I’m sorry Mr. Winchester but I can’t help,” she turned to continue back down the hallway,

“Ms. Atwood,” his large hand wrapped around her wrist lightly, “Please?”

She looked at the two boys down the hallway, the younger one was staring intently at the two adults, she closed her eyes and sighed and motioned back towards her office.

She gave a quick smile to the boys, the oldest flashed a wink and gave a smirk that matched his fathers. She shook her head and unlocked her office and motioned John in, the youngest began to follow but John commanded him to sit back down, but to Dean he mumbled something and Dean just nodded.  
She closed the door and motioned him to the chair across from her desk, which he didn’t take and just moved to look at her degrees on the wall, he smiled softly at her full name. Mary Atwood.

“I’m curious to see how you plan on changing my mind Mr. Winchester, I already got the feeling you don’t even want Sam to go to college,” she placed the file on her desk and just leaned against it arms across her chest again,

“Well Mary,” the name felt a bit heavy on his tongue but it felt nice to say it again without anger or sadness, “As I said, I need my boy to see that this is not the path in his life and if it means going to a big fancy school like this to find out he doesn’t belong, then so be it,” he stuffed his hand in his pockets.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh, “I’m sorry but we only accept serious offers in which our time and effort to teach these skills to get into bigger and better schools is not wasted on someone who is just going to leave in a couple of months,”

“Mary-”

“I would prefer you call me Ms. Atwood, please,”

“Mary,” he ignored her, but moved closer to her, “what if I can guarantee that he will be here at least a year? He has an uncle that lives next town over, I can talk to him and have him take Sam in for the year,”

“Sir, that would be all fine but as I said, admissions closed two months ago, and he is already a month behind,”

Something stirred in John when she called him sir, he was now foot away from her and she stood up so he wasn’t towering over her but even in her six inch heels he still was almost a head taller, “Mary, you’ve seen his file, he would catch up and surpass any of your other students in just two weeks,” he closed the distance, having her leaned back up against the desk with his hands resting on it on either side of her,

“Sir, I’m going to need you to back up,”

He chuckled and leaned over and breathed in her ear, “Is that what you really want,” her breathing hitch,

“If you think you can use sex to get your son into the school you are sorely mistaken,” she went to push at his chest, but her hands just ended up resting against his broad shoulders,

“Oh darling, I don’t need to fuck you to get him in, I know you’ll take him. I just want to fuck you,” every time he had said fuck she could feel her insides clinch,

“Mr. Winchester-” she breathed,

“And I told you to call me ‘John’,” he growled his hand now gripped her hips, “But I’m starting to like the way you call me ‘sir’,” his mouth then moved along her throat causing chills down her spine. Her eyes fluttered closed and that was it, she was his and he knew it. He had his legs on either side of hers because of the long tight skirt and he ached to rip it up the middle, so he could press himself against her warm core, “Loose the skirt,” he demanded, his hands roaming up her body slowly undoing the buttons on her blouse and pushing it down her arms. He pulled away enough so she could stand back up, and she slowly undid the zipper and pushed it down leaving her in just her black lacy bra, matching thong, and red heels. “God dammit, darling,” he growled, and quickly pressed he back against the desk wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned when she felt his denim clad erection press tightly against her core, the seam was rubbing right through lace and against her clit.

His mouth crashed against hers his tongue pressing against her lips fighting to get into her mouth, she eagerly let him in and began pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders. One of his strong hands dug into her hair tilting he head back so he could access her mouth more and the other curved along her bare ass. She began fumbling with the zipper of his jeans so she could free his large cock, and he pulled his hips away from her partially so she could push his pants down. He groaned loudly when she felt him delve into his boxers and grab hold of his rock-hard cock,

“Jesus Christ girl,”

With a grunt he pulled away suddenly causing her to whine but he pulled her off the desk and swiped everything from her desk to the floor, and had her front side pinned down on the desk. He ripped the flimsy thong from her body causing her to cry out, and he gave her ass a loud smack making her cry out again.

She let out a desperate whimper when she felt the tip of his throbbing member press against her soaked entrance, “So wet and ready for me,” he dragged the tip lightly through her folds, “Do you want my cock Mary?”

“Please,” she whined, she didn’t know what was up with her. She would have never thought she’d let someone do this with her at her office where she could be caught. Another smack went across her ass making her cry out again,

“Use your words Mary,”

“Please, god yes, please!” she cried out, “I need your cock sir!”

“Good girl,” he growled, and he plunged his length into her in one swift motion causing both of them to cry out, “So fucking tight and wet,” her body was convulsing around the large shaft and he had to hold him self still for a bit for her to adjust to his size or he’d cum very quickly.

Soon he was pulling out slowly which drew a moan from her but slammed back into her just as quickly as the first thrust. Soon he was just pummeling into her with one hand gripping her neck and the other digging into her hip. Her body was soon convulsing around him as his thick member dragged across every hot spot up inside her, “John!” she cried out as he pumped through her first orgasm.

He closed his eyes and tried not to focus on how her body clamped down on him and was trying to milk his cock. Soon her body let up a bit and he was able to pick up his speed again and reached up under her and began rubbing on her clit working her back up again, tightening that coil right back up.

“Come on baby girl, give me another one,” he groaned, “I need to feel you tighten around my cock again,” his deep voice echoed through her body,

“John, please,” she whimpered, “Oh god,” she moaned as she felt her self squirt around him dick,

“Oh shit did you just squirt?” he pumped harder and rubbed those tight circles faster, “Do it again baby, squirt for me again,” shortly after the command, the coil released and her walls clamped down around his thick member and he felt her squirt along his hand again. He let out another growl and gripped her hips with both hand and slammed a few more times into her before pulling out and stroked himself to completion onto her back with a guttural moan.  
Mary laid on her desk panting while John was leaned over her, hands resting on the desk breathing heavy as well while his softening cock leaked onto her ass.

He shakily stood up from blood flow problem and pulled up his jeans and collapsed into the chair that had been offered to him earlier, “Shit girl, I may have to come back from time to time to check in on Sammy if you give me that treatment every time,” he chuckled. She rolled onto her back for a second but then sat up, her hair and make up was a mess and she had a satisfied smile on her face.

“I would welcome the checkups,” she slid off the desk and pulled back on the skirt sans underwear and began buttoning up her shirt. The bell rang to signify the end of lunch.

“Well Mr. Winchester,” she opened her door and handed him her card, “Give me a call with the details of Sam’s uncle and payment method,” he pulled on his jacket with a smile and wink and walked out to the boys with a command to follow. She noticed the boys down the hall each direction from her office and she shook her head. He had known he was going to fuck her and he had his sons on watch so they wouldn’t have been interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the sole purpose of smuty smut. I do not know how school admissions work for private school, all I wanted was to write John smut :)


End file.
